


【Dickjay】White Flag

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And he writes fanfics, Dick Grayson is an actor, Dick Grayson is not vigilante, Fake Jason Todd/Jason Todd, Fake OMC/Jason Todd, I Don't Know What the Hell I'm Doing, I'm doing it anyway, Identity Reveal, Isn't it exciting?!, Jason Todd is the First Robin, M/M, Only in fanfics by Dick Grayson, This is a story where you successfully fuck your celebrity crush, of Red Hood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick Grayson, 来自哥谭的好莱坞炙手可热的新星，有着一个不能为外人所知的爱好。他写抹布桶。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 淦，我的脑洞怎么越来越清奇了_(:з」∠)_

"Jason!" Bruce的暴怒吼声从楼下传来。

“干嘛？！”

操。

Jason从衣柜里一跃而出，拉开自己的卧室门，冲向了浴室的方向。结果半路上一道门突然打开，一只脚伸出来把他绊了个狗吃屎，然后一具轻小的身体往他屁股上一坐，他的双手被极富效率的一招擒拿绞住，即使挣脱了也会让他来不及逃离Bruce的魔掌。

操！这个小混蛋！这一招还是他教他的！

“父亲，我为你抓住了Todd.” Damian让人气得牙痒痒的声音从他背后响起，Jason像条搁浅的鱼一样扑腾，试图把他甩下去。

“我也帮了忙，Damian,” Tim毫无感情地道，“下次捉迷藏的时候有人叫你的话记得别答应，大红。”

Jason憋屈地被从地上提了起来，看到Bruce后面拎着一套西装的Alfred的时候彻底蔫了，精神不振地跟着老管家回了自己的房间。

所以，这就是他在这里喝闷酒的原因。

又是一场慈善晚宴。有钱人们以此来为自己造势，说是“善意”，实际上只不过是利滚利。虽然至少在Wayne集团的手中，善款都能被妥善地利用，但是Jason还是对Bruce的这些富豪“朋友”们充满了偏见。

更别说作为长子和唯一一个成年的继承人，他受到的关注真的和Bruce差不了多少。他被拉着聊了一晚上的天，几乎都是些狗屁，其中还有些自以为是的聪明鬼试图套他的话。哈！笑死了！如果他们知道会被Jason怼得脸都绿的话大概会希望自己从没有靠近过他。他大概替B得罪了不少人，但是他一点都不在意，毕竟与人社交的乐趣可就在这里了。

一只柔软的手像蛇一样缠上了他的手臂，随之而来的是一股甜蜜的果香香水味。

“嗨，Todd先生，好久不见。”

Jason无声地叹了口气。

对，还有这个。

那只手还摸了摸他的肱二头肌，Jason想说这是性骚扰，但他还是非常有礼貌地转向那位女士，把她的手执起递到唇边，放下，然后颔首。

“晚上好，小姐。”

他才不会说他是忘了她姓什么。反正她显然被他的殷勤举动冲昏了头，脸都要发光了，但是还是嗔怪地让他叫她的名字。

Jason又无声地叹了一口气。

所以好声好气地把她打发走之后他就直冲向了吧台，点了一杯威士忌。显然他们本来是不该提供烈酒的，但是酒保犹豫了一下，最终还是没有拒绝一个六尺高一百八十磅重的Bruce Wayne养子的要求，递给了他一个shot. Jason几乎是在舔着喝，绝对不是怕喝多，只是想要延长他不用跟人废话的时间。

他决定在这待到Bruce把他抓走为止。当然也有一种可能是Bruce不把他抓走，Bruce过来和他一起喝。

不管怎么说，没有十五分钟他是不会离开这里的了。

Dick又迟到了。

他一迭声地说着“不好意思”，穿过忙着在红毯上摆拍和接受采访的同行们，向着栏杆外尖叫着他的名字的粉丝们挥挥手，露出抱歉的微笑，然后冲进了红毯尽头的玻璃门。

哥谭首富、本次慈善晚宴的举办人Bruce Wayne已经在台下，准备着发表讲话，宾客们也在陆陆续续地入座。Dick一进去，等在入口处的记者们立刻举起了相机，对着他一通狂拍。Dick下意识地露出了他完美的笑容，一边思考怎么走到自己预定的位置上去。他越过人群看了看，好像他必须得经过吧台才能到达那里。虽说吧台那里也挤着一群人，但是没办法了。怎么这么多人想要喝酒的吗？晚宴才刚开始呢。

于是他再次道着歉挤过媒体们，往那边走去。有几位女士看到了他，正想上来搭话，被他不着痕迹地躲了过去。他就快成功了，就差一点点——！

有一只手大力地揪住了他的领带，猛地一拽，Dick踉跄着被拽回了人堆里，他似乎隐约听到了非常大声的一句“老子是基佬都别来烦我”，然后一张满是酒气的柔软嘴唇就按在了他自己的上面。

Richard John Grayson, 好莱坞出了名的睡遍了各界名流的花花公子，在人生中第一次，被一个男人强吻了。

而他竟然还忍不住吮了一下对方带点甜味的软糖一般的唇（习惯成自然），这才挪开，看进那双迷迷糊糊的蓝绿色眼睛。

“你这是性骚扰，先生。”Dick笑道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我完全不知道要怎么接着写下去但是我写得开心管它的。


	2. Chapter 2

事情发酵得有一点过度。

Jason很快意识到自己干了什么。他差点没当场恐慌发作，几乎都被吓哭了，一边语无伦次地道歉一边给Dick塞了一瓶好酒作为补偿，还把他领到了位置上，然后就消失得无影无踪。围观群众们也从石化的状态恢复了过来，女士们显然因为Jason的宣言感到十分的懊悔，但是看起来还没放弃。记者们则带着丰盛的收获快乐地继续工作了。

这么看来他的那位“袭击者”并不是很擅长这种事。如果不是他溜得太快，Dick真的很不介意巧妙地把他留下来聊一聊，毕竟他很擅长这种事。

而且他的嘴唇味道真的不错。

而且Dick最近单身。

至于为什么他一直在心里叫那个人的名字，因为是的，他确实知道他。Jason Peter Todd, 首富Bruce Wayne的长子，在刚刚被收养时因为街头长大的背景收获了不少异样的目光，但随即都被这位18岁以全优成绩从耶鲁大学英语语言与文学系毕业的天才少年啪啪打脸。但是在毕业之后他就没了消息，又似乎没有参与Wayne集团的工作（毕竟他也不是学经济的），所以Dick对一个这么神秘的人物还是有不少好奇心的。

最主要的是，他在样貌上真的完全有养父的风范。

而且他的嘴唇味道真的不错。

他是不是已经说过了？

Dick的经纪人也没有对这件事表示不满，毕竟谁能怪Dick呢？他只是一个可怜的路人，Jason出手快到他根本来不及有反应，而且和Wayne的养子！这曝光度真是不得了了。

“不要写得太过了，亲爱的，”Dick说，“他不是有意的。”

Clancy意味深长地看了他一眼。这位可敬的女士曾经是他的房东，在他出道之后变成了他的经纪人。而她也做得无可挑剔，和他十分合得来。除了她老是得为Dick不守时的老毛病糟心不已。

“这么宽容，哈？”她操着她可爱的爱尔兰口音道，耸了耸肩，“反正写太过也会被处理掉。”

“你要我帮你处理掉这些吗？”Tim坐在床尾，非常善解人意地问，“不用不好意思，毕竟确实是我给你使绊子的。”

Jason喝着茶幽怨地看了他一眼。

“不，要言论自由。”

“所以你真的是基佬吗？”Damian探了个头进来问。

“别进来。”

“凭什么！Drake就可以进来，还坐到了你床上！”

“因为鸟宝宝善良。”

“所以你真的是基佬吗？”Tim问。

“……”

“还是说你在烦恼的根本不是这个？”

“我在烦恼的根本不是这个。”

“那是什么？”Damian傲慢地抱起手臂，“你心动了？”

“……”

“……天哪，大红你可千万别！你知道——”

“你知道那个人有多花心吗！我查过了，他们说他的前女友多到可以塞满庄园！”Damian迫不及待地打断道，无视了Tim愤怒的目光，“Todd! 我不允许！父亲也不会允许的！”

“第一，我和谁谈恋爱不需要你们父子俩允许；第二，我没在说这个！”

“那你在说什么？！难道是你已经和他在一起了准备结婚了？！”

“……”

“Damian, 你究竟知不知道正常人究竟是怎么培养感情的。”

“你到底在烦恼什么，说！”

“我在烦恼我究竟是不是个半性恋。”

“你想上他？”

“……”

“你想被他上？！”

“出去！”

而当Dick在休息日架着黑框眼镜、捧着手提电脑出现在一家据说保密措施非常好的咖啡厅准备码字，并发现操作台围着围裙的身影就是那天强吻了他的人的时候，他看着那件很好看的毛绒绒的紫色毛衣，和围裙系带下细得不行的腰，觉得自己完了。

表现在他打开了新文档，思考了半天，在第一行打下了几个字。

“红头罩/Jason Todd”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好的抹布桶呢x  
> 是的，爱情表现在让一个桶受，逆了cp【哎


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有假的水仙桶。

Jason看清楚进来的人是谁的时候尴尬得差点钻进咖啡机。

尽管那人戴着副蠢得要命的黑框眼镜，Jason还是一秒钟就认出了他。不关侦探技巧之类的事，纯粹因为那人的五官过于出色，辨识度太高。

这人不学他扣个桶的话肯定当不了义警。

所以，是的，Jason Peter Todd, 18岁从耶鲁英语语言与文学系毕业，没有读研究生，因为他的老头子让他赶紧滚回哥谭来，夜巡不够人了。他白天的正职是这家咖啡书店的老板，由于被Wayne集团保护得太好导致基本没有生意（？），然后变成了名流们约会、消遣的好去处。

其实名流们更喜欢去泡吧，所以他真的没有生意，开店全靠倒贴。

总而言之，他没有想到这位花花公子会到这来，更没有想到这位花花公子会直接无视桌上大大的“二维码扫码点餐”，直冲收银台，还对他露出了一个炫目的笑容。

Jason下意识地缩了缩脖子，然后装出一副只是在调整站姿的样子。

“上午好呀，帅哥，”他前几天晚上认识的演员Dick Grayson和他打了个招呼，因为他刚出道只拍过动作片而Jason不看动作片，“没想到我们又见面了。”

“嗨，”Jason有点尴尬地回答道，“呃……是啊。你想要点什么？”

“呃，”Dick低头看了看菜牌，“要抹茶拿铁吧。”

他掏出钱包，Jason说：“算我的，就当给你……”

但是Dick打断了他，非常贴心地给了一张五美金，又把另外一张五美金放进了小费罐，说：“你已经给我道了很多次歉了，那瓶酒我还没喝呢。”

Jason更尴尬了。

但是Dick只是保持着那个宽容又体贴的笑，所以他只能逃跑，以回厨房拿材料为借口退出了谈话。然而等他回来的时候Dick竟然还在收银台等着，Jason说会给他送到位置上，结果被回答了一句“不了不想麻烦你”。

我是这的老板！

Jason自闭了，连擦拭台面都显得格外大力。做好之后他递给了Dick, Dick接过的时候不小心按住了他的手指，连连道歉着松开了，害得Jason忘记给他吸管。于是Jason还是跑了一趟他的位置，急急忙忙地放下吸管，又急急忙忙地跑掉了，但他没有忽视Dick下意识挡住电脑屏幕的动作。

根据义警的直觉，他觉得不对劲。

Jason也太可爱了吧。

Dick那天对他短暂的观察完全正确，他真的不太擅长社交。但他竟然还是投身了服务业，真是想不到。

Dick现在文思泉涌。

“红头罩饶有兴致地看着刚被他救下来的男孩。他气喘吁吁地靠在墙上，头发凌乱，领带歪到一边，看起来很不便宜的皮鞋上沾满了哥谭小巷里的泥水。他很勇敢，跑得也够快，算是红头罩最喜欢救的那种普通市民了。

‘你还好吗，有没有受伤？’他问。

‘没有，’男孩摇摇头，抬起手来抹了一把额头上的汗，‘谢谢你，真是帮大忙了。’

红头罩嘴上只是冷漠地回了一句‘不用谢’，实际上是在头盔的遮挡下偷偷打量男孩。他高而瘦，身材很符合他这个年纪，看起来是养尊处优的类型，但是有好好运动这点也是挺加分的。

呸，他随即又在心里唾骂自己，我都在想些什么。

‘你想跟我回去吗？继续待在外面很危险。’

‘回去？’男孩瞪大了眼睛，‘呃，不了，谢谢，我想我可以叫人来——’

‘他们可能会跟踪你，’红头罩用自己最严肃的语气道，‘这样对你的家人们来说不安全。’

男孩张大了嘴巴，显然是没有想到这一个方面。然后他又踟蹰了一会，才低低地吐出一句‘好吧’。

‘抱歉要麻烦你。’他接着说。

一点都不麻烦。

红头罩在心里回答道。”

Dick又看了一遍，满意地点点头，然后打开了ao3.

他相信那帮姑娘们会很喜欢这篇新文的。

“我觉得Dick Grayson不像好人。”

当天晚上吃完饭后，Jason对照例跑来他的房间打游戏的Tim和Damian宣布。Tim对此挑起了眉毛。

“为什么？他撩了你然后甩了你？”

“……你们俩真的都需要去看看一些正宗的、真实的爱情故事。建议从《傲慢与偏见》开始。傲慢，”他指指Damian, 然后指指Tim, “与偏见。”

“嘿，我哪里有偏见？！”

“因为小崽子肯定是傲慢啊。”

“……”

“这本小说我三岁就看过了。而且这爱情故事一点都不真实，不就是两个人把他们的关系搞得一团糟而已。”

“你看，傲慢。”

“这就是真实，Damian,” Tim怜悯地道，“这就是Jason和那位Grayson先生在做的事情。”

“这！不！是！爱！情！”Jason抓狂了，“我是说，他不是好人！”

“为什么？”

“他不给我看他的电脑屏幕！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翅翅的文风跟我好像哦！太奇怪了！


	4. Chapter 4

那天以后，Dick Grayson老是过来。

Jason想知道他怎么这么闲。Dick说因为最近的片是个大ip, 他只是去混个脸熟，毕竟以他现在的咖位也演不了主要角色。但是他又得留在哥谭为剧组通告做准备，所以他过来消磨消磨时间。

Jason的店少有与他交流的顾客，固定顾客就更少，所以现在他几乎天天都能看到同一个人笑着跟他打招呼，点杯拿铁然后坐到固定的墙边位置，这感觉还挺新奇的，还让他这个老板第一次有了小店被偏爱的自豪感。他尽量不去思考为什么每一次Dick笑起来都会让他的心怦怦乱跳。

除去上述负面效果，Jason觉得这样挺好，方便他跟Dick混熟一点，然后展开调查。虽然他是很帅，但是还不足以让Jason昏头昏脑到忘掉正事。总而言之，某一天Dick在他这留到了很晚，于是Jason顺势给他做了一顿晚餐，又顺势开玩笑地提出让Dick请回来，再顺势约好了第二天晚上去Dick的家。

这可能是他最好的机会。

但是他完全想不到自己会看到些什么。

Jason要来他的公寓。

Dick还是蛮喜欢他的小地方的，虽然可能还没Jason在大宅里的房间大，如果他听说的消息是正确的的话。而且乱得多，肯定。

Dick叉着腰看了自己床上的一大堆衣服和沙发上的枕头被子一会，然后弯下腰，开始收拾。

Jason按门铃的时候他刚洗完前天的碗。他还没来得及换衣服，穿着老旧的T恤和运动裤，没一点认真待客的主人样。妈的，他怎么会这么失策。

他只能脱掉橡胶手套，哒哒哒地跑去开门。Jason穿着一套灰色的休闲装，卡其色长围巾，让他整个人显得无比高挑。他还戴着墨镜，Dick觉得他好像上下扫视了一下，挑了挑眉毛。

“你是刚打扫完卫生吗？”

Dick有点尴尬。

“呃，是啊，然后我也没来得及做饭，所以……”

Jason露出了一个可爱的微笑，举起手，晃了晃提着的纸袋。他看起来像个天使。

“所以，你打算让我进去吗？”

“哦！哦，呃，进来吧。”

Dick在Jason身后关上门，非常顺手地接过了纸袋和Jason脱下来的围巾外套。是温热的，Dick还有点想把脸埋进去。

他在心里扇了自己一巴掌。别像个变态一样。

“哦，哇……这些是……”

Jason看到他柜子上摆着的一堆玩偶和照片了。Dick慌忙走过去。

“啊，是的，是红头罩，”他站到Jason身边，干笑了一声，抓了抓头发，“很傻，是吧，像个长不大的青春期小孩。他们，哦我是说我的朋友们，都这么说。”

Jason睁大眼睛，看了他一眼。

“不，不是，我不是说这个，你喜欢什么完全是你的自由，”他看起来有点慌，脸都红了，还语无伦次，Dick觉得奇怪，“我只是……为什么会是红头罩？我认识的人都喜欢，呃……蝙蝠侠。”

“这个故事有点长，还很无聊，你真的想听？”

Jason张嘴想回答，结果他们俩的肚子同时响亮地“咕”了一声。两个人一起喷笑出来。

“或许我们边吃边聊？”Dick绅士地微微躬身，引他去餐桌的方向。

“好啊。”

这个走向和Jason预料中完全不同。

是说，你一进一个普通朋友的家门，发现全都是自己的东西，那大概率这个朋友喜欢你，还是个跟踪狂——好歹红头罩“不是”他。但是Jason依旧坐立不安，吃自己带过来的越南菜还试图从袋子里找出一对刀叉。Dick默默地递给了他一双（拆开了的）筷子，非常贴心地没有当着他的面笑出来，虽然Jason发誓他去厨房拿饮料的时候绝对有在偷偷狂笑。他们碰了碰啤酒瓶，结果没正经吃五分钟就把阵地移到沙发上看球了。

“所以，你还打算说故事吗？”Jason吃了一口檬粉，问道。他其实不是很想听。或许有点吧。

好吧他想。

“唔，”Dick孩子气地咬着筷子思索了一下，看起来有点太可爱了，“其实就是……有一次活动结束，我遇到了他。

“那是个比较小的首映礼，我在回去的路上遇到了我的粉丝。好吧，不是遇到，那时我在车里，她在路上走。然后我就看到几个拿着刀和枪的人往她走过去，把她……把她拖进了巷子里。

“我急疯了，想去帮她，但是Clancy——哦就是我的经纪人，她锁上了车门不让我下去，然后立刻打了911. 她说我只有一个人，又没有武器，下去只是送死，所以我只能看着她……我、我真的觉得很难受。”

Jason握住他的肩膀，Dick回了他一个感激的笑。

“然后红头罩就出现了，他三两下搞定了那些恶棍，天哪你真该看看，他的打斗像舞蹈一样优美，”Dick还努力比划了两下，挺好笑的，但是Jason被他像在描绘什么大英雄一样的话搞得脸红了，“然后他轻轻扶起那个女孩，陪着她离开了。

“所以我后来一直都在关注他，他太酷了，保护了那么多人，让这个城市变得更好，”Dick兴奋起来，语速逐渐加快，“我希望能有一部关于他的电影，想让更多人知道他的故事，如果我能扮演他就更好了。这是……我觉得这样我至少能帮上一点忙。”

“你有帮上忙，Dick,” Jason觉得自己双颊滚烫，但是他有必要纠正Dick的这种想法，“你是个演员，你讲述精彩的故事，你让人们快乐、悲伤、遗憾，体验另一种人生，这就是你的贡献。没准红头罩也会看你的电影呢。”

他滑稽地耸了耸肩，Dick被逗笑了。

“好吧，承你贵言，希望他不会觉得我这个外行人太过丢脸。”Dick看着他，嘴角勾起温暖的弧度。

“不会的，”Jason不受控制地回答道，“你这么好看。”

他们的对视持续了好一会，然后Jason终于反应过来自己说了什么。他砰地红了脸，动了动嘴却没有说出话。Dick还在看着他，蓝眼睛温柔而闪亮。

Jason眨了眨眼，意识到Dick在慢慢向他靠过来。

“你不躲开吗？”在他们近得可以感觉到对方的呼吸时，Dick轻轻地开口，仿佛怕打扰到什么。

Jason认真地想了一下。

“不，”最终他回答道，“不太想。”

于是Dick继续往前，直到他们嘴唇相贴。

第二天早上，Jason被Damian堵在了大宅大厅。

“你去哪了？”Damian抱起手臂问道，“整个晚上都找不到你。”

Jason并不想告诉他，所以他想绕过Damian回房间换个衣服。但是虽然Damian年纪小，也好歹是个经验丰富的义警，他可没那么容易溜掉。

Jason张嘴就打算扯谎，然后Tim的声音在后面响起：“他和Grayson一起过夜了。”

“……”Jason扯了扯嘴角，“为什么非得是Grayson.”

“因为我问了所有有可能让你留宿的人，搜索了所有酒店记录……”Tim接受到了他的死亡视线，耸了耸肩，“好吧，我直接查了监控。”

“？！你！”Damian直接蹦跶到他面前，看起来像只快要爆炸的河豚，“你说好不——”

Jason已经不想说“我什么都没有跟你说好”了，他觉得很无力：“我们只是一起睡了一个晚上。”

“所以我用的词是‘过夜’。”Tim适时地补充道，“你们在一起了？”

Jason搓了把脸：“……算是吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文逐渐正经了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪我更新了【。

日子一天天过去。

他们的关系进展得……说快也慢。Dick很忙，两个人半个月能见一次面已经是幸运。他现在大大小小也算得上是个B咖演员，约会的时候不能不遮不掩地乱跑，所以他们交换了公寓钥匙。一半机会在Jason的店里做饭加聊天，另一半机会在家里做饭加网飞，睡前Jason看看书，Dick无聊地刷他被拉进的十万个聊天群组，对着同事们不为人知的一面傻笑，偶尔拿出来和Jason分享。然后他们会熄灯，交换一个或者很多个甜蜜的吻，再相拥进入沉睡，直到其中一个人有事先行离开。

不过他们还没做过爱，Dick对此有点苦恼。别误会，Jason不是讨厌他，也不是讨厌做这种事——他愿意给Dick手活甚至口活，天知道感觉有多棒——但是他们还没做到最后。理智点来说，他们也才约会没多久，然而Dick, 习惯了跟人见面十分钟亲上嘴，半小时滚上床的Dick, 实在是太期待要一探男朋友的奥秘了。更别说Jason每次磨磨蹭蹭洗完澡之后出来，T恤下透出的胸部、勾勒的腰，裤子里包裹的一双长腿，简直就是天堂里的酷刑。还有他帮他擦头发的时候，微微垂着的脑袋乖巧地随着他手的动作摆来摆去，可爱得令人发指。

可他不太喜欢Dick碰他，对此Dick有些在意，因为他偶尔摸到Jason的皮肤时，感觉起来有点，怎么说呢，凹凸不平？像是……伤疤？但是通常Jason放松警惕让他有机会摸进衣服里时，他们俩也离陷入梦乡不远了，第二天早上要不Dick已经离开，要不Jason已经离开，要不两个人都急着离开，所以Dick还没机会问。而且他见过Jason半裸，上面什么都没有，Dick只好当做自己是太困感觉错了。

然而Jason不和他做爱，这也是个事实。Dick沮丧地叹了口气。

大概他还是放不开？Dick当初没感觉错，他的Jay确实很纯情，他二十年来谈过的女朋友还没有Dick一年来的多（最近一年是比较不稳定，他承认，但是他现在有Jason了）。或许再过一段时间就好。

Dick看看手机，最后检查一遍行李箱，拉上了拉链。明天晚上的活动突然取消了，意味着他接下来拥有了长达两天的一个小假期。Clancy在他开口之前就给他订好了去哥谭的机票，一副巴不得他赶紧走的样子，那么Dick当然是恭敬不如从命了。

一想到几个小时后就和Jason在一个城市里了，他无比愉悦。

Jason手臂被开了一个口子。有点深，有点疼，不是大事，接下来一周要多用左手的程度。

他自己的安全屋在顶层，所以Jason打开其中一扇玻璃，按着伤口跳了进去。他准备先拿条毛巾擦一擦，免得血滴到家具上。而床上正好有一条，他想也不想地去够——

那是湿的，带着温度。

Jason愣了漫长的两秒钟，然后灯“啪”的一声开了。他木然地转过头，甚至没有反应过来要掏枪。

Dick的头发还湿着，乱糟糟的，有几根黏在脸颊上，但是看起来还是英俊得不行。此刻他皱起眉，眼神夹杂着惊讶、担忧和思考，在一小会之后往Jason走过来。

Jason就这么看着他动作。Dick拿开他捂住伤口的手，查看了一下，然后把手滑进他的手掌，十指相扣，牵着他去沙发上。Jason露出的指节能感觉到Dick带着水汽的温热皮肤，粗糙又沾满尘土的战术手套蹭到他的掌心。这个人很心机地选择了他受伤的那一侧手，他既挣不脱，又心虚得不想增加任何一点肢体接触，所以只能沉默地被拉着走。

到了之后Dick示意他坐下，离开去找医药箱。Jason傻了吧唧地在自己家里拘谨起来，真的就一动不动地坐着，直到二十秒之后Dick拿着东西回来。

处理的途中两个人都没说话。Jason抿着嘴，盯着茶几腿发呆。他也不知道他为什么这么相信一个普通人，任由他替自己疗伤，明明他现在连兜帽和面具都没摘。他也不想摘，仿佛不露出脸红头罩就不是Jason Todd了一样。

但是Dick的动作熟练轻柔，Jason余光瞥到的表情严肃而专注。有温热的沐浴露香气若有似无地从那边飘过来，于是义警先生更加不清醒了，全凭伤处传来的疼痛提醒他不要整个人栽到男朋友身上。

……没准这下Dick也已经不想要他了呢。Jason在面具底下瘪嘴。

弄好了，Dick把用过的工具拿在手里，合上医疗箱。房间里依旧满是沉默，金属落进洗手池的清脆声音都让Jason不由自主地紧绷。短暂的水声过后，Dick又回来了。

Jason还是像个小鬼头一样，手放在大腿上规矩地坐着，透过面具望他。

“你生气了吗？”他闷闷地问道。

Dick没有回答。他在沙发上坐下，转过头，一言不发地看着Jason. Jason则不自然地偏过脸去，避开了他的目光。

“对不起。”他又嘟囔道。

Dick向他的脸伸出手。Jason知道他要干什么，比他更快一步地拿掉了面罩，兜帽也剥了下来。但是被固定住的面具还是留在脸上，阻止了他暴露自己，于是Jason有点尴尬地收回手。

“你去把面具弄下来，然后清理一下，我在房间等你。好吗？”

Jason有点意外地睁大眼睛。

“你……你还愿意留下来？”

他不知道自己听起来有没有很丢脸，反正Dick勾起一个小小的微笑，向他倾斜过来。Jason躲了一下，但是演员先生有他的坚持，他继续逼近，直到贴上Jason的嘴唇。这是一个安慰性质的吻，Jason在交融的鼻息中终于变得柔和，肩膀放松地垮下来，如果不是不想弄脏Dick他真想用手碰碰他。

“去吧，不要弄到伤口。我会在的，我保证。”

Dick非常没有必要地在铺床。Jason的床本来就很整齐，但是他犯了突如其来的强迫症，一遍又一遍地想要把所有褶皱都捋平，但考虑到他自己就坐在床上，这显然是没有用的。

他有点焦虑，不管他面上是多么的波澜不惊。男朋友突然变成了超级英雄，还是自己最喜欢的那个超级英雄，这种事换一般人估计到现在都还消化不了。说起来他本人是会和粉丝保持距离的，然而他现在好像算是睡到了偶像？

Dick Grayson啊Dick Grayson, 不愧是你。

他开始慢慢在心里拼凑Jason和红头罩的形象。这“两个人”，对他来说太割裂了，他估计需要一段时间才能把热爱读书养花的男孩和一脚能把人镶进墙里的义警当成一体看待。但是他们又完全是一样的，一样的强大、温柔和善良，不过是以不同的方式体现出来罢了。

不管怎么说，至少他的文是要坑掉了，他再牛也写不了男朋友的水仙。Dick又犯起愁来。可能把作品变成现实，应该算是赚到？

“嘿。”

Jason这次倒是洗得很快。Dick抬眼，看到Jason赤裸的上半身大大小小的伤疤，明白了。

“嘿，”Dick用上自己最温柔的语气，“伤口疼吗？”

“还好，”Jason抓了抓脑袋，“我能……”

傻孩子，这是你家啊。Dick有点想说，但是最终他只是点点头，看着Jason小心地过来，再三确认他的表情之后才爬上床。

审问时间到啦。Dick和他一道躺下。首先要做的第一件事是增加身体接触，把Jason抱进怀里，腿也夹住，安抚地按摩他的肌肉，吻他的额头、鼻梁、脸颊和嘴唇，让男孩被包围在爱和安全感中。其次是保持沉默，任由Jason的焦虑和心虚扩散（真是自相矛盾的举动），直到他忍无可忍地自己吐露心声。

果不其然，用不了两分钟，Jason就上钩了：“你不说点什么吗？”

Dick在心里偷笑，面上只是不动声色地拉开一点距离看他。

“我该说点什么？”他假装思考，“嗯，我发现你换了制服，跟我上次见到的不一样了。”

“你不生气我不告诉你吗？”

看看这孩子，直接自己把自己逼进死胡同里了。

“老实说的话，有点生气，”Jason的表情立刻变得愧疚，垂下了那两排又长又密的睫毛，“但是我知道你肯定有自己的理由的，对不对？”

“……嗯，我……我怕你知道之后就讨厌我了，”Jason低低地说，Dick感觉得到他的身体僵硬了起来，“我和你想的不一样。我没有你以为的好，Dickie. 真的。”

“为什么这么说？”

Jason沉默了。Dick也没有追问，只是接着轻柔地摩挲他的皮肤。

“我杀过人，Dick, ”过了一小会之后他突然开口，音量也提高了，把Dick吓了一跳，“义警或者说我，没有你想象的那么高尚。我们每天都在触犯法律，某种意义上我们和那些罪犯没有区别。”

Dick没接话，Jason深吸一口气。

“我不告诉你是因为我怕会失去你，你太好了，Dick, 而且你离我的生活那么远，我希望你继续保持这样，这不是……这不是你应该待的地方，Dickie. 这不是一个好地方。”

“有你的地方就是我应该待的地方。”Dick说。

Jason哑口无言，Dick乘胜追击。

“你说的事其实我都知道，”Jason露出震惊的目光，Dick赶紧补充，“不是说我知道你是红头罩，而是……我感觉得到你不会是普通人。晚上我从来都找不到你，Jay. 你一直都很防备，很紧张。我原本以为我们要分手了。”

“抱歉……”Jason听起来很沮丧，“我不想伤你的心的，我只是……我不能……”

“我明白的，”Dick安慰地亲亲他，“你没有对我说出全部，同时你又交出了全部——你不拒绝我，你愿意照顾我、关心我、爱我，这对我来说其实已经足够了，不是吗？你的秘密其实对我来说并没有那么那么重要。”

“可是——”

“我知道，我知道红头罩做过什么，我是个粉丝，记得吗？”Jason又脸红了，“你比你想象的要出名多了，有很多人都很崇拜你，你只是不知道。当然讨厌你的人也有啦，但是他们根本就不懂你，不知道你有多好，这种人我见一个怼一个——”

Jason用微妙的眼神看着他。

“告诉我你没有为了我在网上和别人对骂。”

这下轮到Dick不好意思了。“呃，有是有，但是也不是很经常……”

Jason无言以对。

“反正，我知道你做过的那些……有争议的事。但是我不会讨厌你或者什么的，我毕竟不是执法人员，而且那些是坏人呀。私刑在法律有缺陷的情况下确实是有效的解决手段。但是我……我不是害怕，我想——我是说如果可以的话，我还是不希望你……杀人。我会心疼。”

男孩讶异地眨了眨眼，似乎想要别开去，但是Dick用双手捧住他的脸颊，阻止了他。

“为什么要逃避和我眼神接触？”Dick问。

他的手不凉，但是手心里的脸颊更烫。Jason抬起手，在空中犹豫了一下，然后贴上了他的手背。

“可能是……愧疚吧，”义警先生轻咳了一声，目光乱转，“之前一直在你面前装模作样，但是你还不生气……”

“所以你才一直不愿意跟我做爱？”

Jason窘迫地点点头。

“那现在呢？”

“……好。”

Dick收回手，贴着往后倒下的Jason慢慢倾向前。Jason看起来紧张极了，又咳嗽一声，摸摸鼻子。

“我不会弄疼你的，”好莱坞的梦中情人笑道，“这之后，让我也告诉你一个秘密吧。”


End file.
